


My Little Steven Universe 2: Stay in Beach City

by GothicDeetz



Series: My Little Steven Universe [2]
Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-11-27 19:15:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20953547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GothicDeetz/pseuds/GothicDeetz
Summary: The Ponies spend a couple days in Beach City.





	1. Chapter 1

"Do you really mean it?" Twilight Sparkle asked, her Purple eyes focusing directly on Pearl. The latter nodded and Twilight Sparkle flew over towards Pearl, giving her a hug. As this happened, Pearl focused her attention on Steven.

"I'm beginning to regret allowing all ten of these Ponies to stay for a couple hours." Pearl quietly groaned. She bent down and Twilight Sparkle let go of her, landing on the floor. Twilight Sparkle turned around, also focusing her attention towards Steven.

"Come on, Pearl." Came Steven's response. "A couple hours can't be that bad? Can it?"

A giggling Amethyst, who was still shapeshifted into Rainbow Dash, trotted over towards Pearl, Steven, and Twilight, the real Rainbow Dash not too far behind her. Garnet and Applejack stood next to Steven. The rest of the Ponies stood over by the door. 

"Yeah." Continued Amethyst. "I'm starting to really like these Ponies. Especially Rainbow Dash over here. She's awesome just like me."

Rainbow Dash chuckled at this, hoof bumping Amethyst. 

"I'm starting to really like them too." Garnet said. She glanced down at Applejack.

"Yeah." Spoke up a smiling Connie, who was now sitting down on the floor next to Starlight Glimmer. "Me too."

"Well if you put it that way." Pearl paused. "If you all like them. They can still stay for a couple hours."

"Thank you!!" All ten of the Ponies replied in unison. 

Pearl giggled at this before turning and focusing her attention towards Steven. "Where were you yesterday? Garnet, Amethyst, Connie, and I couldn't find you anywhere."

"I...well...I...uh.." Steven stopped talking, nervously glancing off to one side. "A couple of nights ago, White decided that it was totally necessary to call me on the Diamond Line in the middle of the night because she wanted me to go explore a previously unexplored planet with her, Yellow, Blue, and, Spinel."

"What happened next?"

Steven sighed to himself then continued to speak. 

"Blue decided to go right ahead and fly her armship all the way out towards the Earth because she wanted to spend some time with me after missing a chance of her own to talk to me on the Diamond Line." Steven paused. "Followed by both Yellow and White because they wanted to see if she was on the Earth or not and to see if I still wanted to go and explore that Planet with them. I had no choice because it was already morning."

"And?"

"So I warped to Homeworld a few short minutes after the Diamonds left and Yellow, Blue, White, Spinel, and I took the Diamond Mech to that Planet. Next thing we all knew the Diamond Mech was on fire and crashing into that same Planet."

"WHAT?!"

"If it wasn't for the Ponies then the Diamond Mech would've been destroyed and I wouldn't have been able to get home."

Pearl, Garnet, Amethyst, and Connie all kneeled down in front of the Ponies and thanked them all, a smile plastered on each of their faces.


	2. Chapter 2

It didn't take Pearl very long to change her mind about allowing all ten of the Ponies to stay for a couple of hours. In the matter of about ten or twenty minutes, Amethyst had shapeshifted back into Rainbow Dash and was having way too much fun with the real Rainbow Dash. Pearl and Twilight rushed around, trying to stop them.

Garnet, Connie, Steven, the rest of the Mane Six, Starlight, Princesses Celestia and Luna, and Cozy Glow were standing off to one side, watching on. Rainbow Dash landed and kicked open the door to the Beach House and exited, a giggling Amethyst not too far behind her. Twilight and Pearl, now both annoyed, left the house after them.

"They'll be a while." Garnet spoke, leaning against the wall.

"How long of a while?" Starlight questioned, her eyes on Garnet.

"There's no way of knowing." Came Garnet's response.

—— —— —— —— —— —— —— —— 

About an hour or so later, a giggling Rainbow Dash and Amethyst both reentered the Beach House, a tired Twilight and Pearl not too far behind them. Applejack turned her head, focusing her attention over towards Twilight, Rainbow, Pearl, and Amethyst. "Where have y'all been? We've been waiting for at least an hour."

Twilight let out a quiet sigh as she focused her attention towards Applejack. "Speaking to the Diamonds. They said they were going to head back over towards Equestria and install a warp pad in my castle, in the School of Friendship, in Celestia and Luna's castle, and in the Crystal Empire if that's okay with both my brother and Cadence. What do you guys all think?"

Twilight's friends, Starlight, Celestia, Luna, and Cozy Glow all looked at one another and then back towards Twilight, all nodding in response. This let Twilight know that they all agreed with her. Twilight smiled before turning to leave.

"I'll be back in around ten or so minutes. I have to go turn the Diamonds back into Ponies so that it's easier for them to install each warp pad. They'll call Steven on the Diamond Line once they're done so we know when to head back to Equestria." With that said, Twilight turned and left.


End file.
